Good weird
by kobitah
Summary: Just a not-so short one-shot that I wrote awhile back. Post 100 and pre-Retaliation. Please read and review.


A/N: Just went through my archives and found a few little one-shots. Ok, well at just under 5000 words this isn't really little but i couldn't be bothered going through and splitting it into chapters. Read and (hopefully) enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch knew from the moment he re-met Emily Prentiss that she would be trouble. He'd met her once, briefly, when she was a teenager, heading for college. Ten years later she'd walked into his office, carrying a box full of belongings, grinning and excited. She was keen to get started and find her place in the BAU. She'd shocked Hotch and the rest of the team when she'd read the letter in Arabic. Over time they realized she'd learnt Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Italian, even Romani, because of where her mother was stationed as an Ambassador. She'd shown she was an avid hiker, slow to show emotions, and quick to provide a shoulder to cry on. It was because of that final trait that she was there now. And in spite of this, Hotch was still surprised.

It had only been three weeks since Hayley had been killed. Hotch had just found a new home for Jack and himself, and was in the process of moving their belongings in. It was a three-bedroom house, just outside of DC and close to Jack's new school. They had the basic living essentials, their bedrooms were mostly set up, but they still had a lot of work to do before it was a home. Jack was upstairs, in bed. Hotch hadn't been able to sleep in weeks. He'd reached the point where he was only sleeping because he was exhausted.

When he'd heard the doorbell at 8pm, he couldn't imagine who it was. He opened the door. "Prentiss," he said, acknowledging her presence. Emily smiled. "Hey Hotch," she answered. She held up a bottle of bourbon. "Thought you could use some adult conversation," she said. Hotch nodded and opened the screen door to let her in. "You didn't have to," Hotch said, still refusing to smile in spite of the sudden urge to. She walked through and waited. He led her through to the lounge. "Take a seat. I'll grab some glasses," he said, leaving Emily in the room. She sat on the couch, taking in her surroundings. Hotch had unpacked Jack's toys and books, but had piles of boxes yet to unpack. She stood and opened the box labeled "textbooks," and started to unpack. When Hotch returned he stood in the doorway and smiled. "Prentiss?" he said inquisitively. She jumped and turned when she saw him. "Just thought I'd help out," she said defensively. "See," she said, pointing to the books, "They're sorted into genre, then alphabetized in order of the author's surname." Hotch smirked. "What? It's a good system," Emily said smiling. Hotch nodded and handed her a glass of bourbon. "I'm sure it is." Emily nodded and thanked him for the drink. "It's a wonderfully honed system resulting from years of book-buying," she said. Hotch smiled and sat across from her on the floor.

"So how's Jack doing?" Emily asked after a moment of silence. Hotch nodded. "He's doing well. He had his first day at his new school yesterday. He's already made a few friends," Hotch explained. They sat in silence again, one of those rare comfortable silences. Emily took a sip of her drink. "And how are you Hotch?" she asked nervously. Hotch took a sip. He wasn't normally one to burden others with his emotions but with Emily he felt like he could be open. "I'm alright. I just… I found it hard enough to be a dad when he had a mom. Now I have to be both. I'm getting used to it but I'm still…" Hotch's voice trailed off as he looked at the fire burning in the fire-place. Emily nodded. "Looks to me like you're doing a good job," she said. Hotch smiled and refilled their glasses. "How's work?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded, contemplating whether or not to answer. She didn't feel the need to burden him more with the issues they dealt with at work.

"It's fine. It's quieter. Even though you're not exactly known for your boisterousness," she said, smiling. Hotch nodded and forced a smile. Emily jumped up from where she was sitting, "Oh. I almost forgot. I got you something from Houston," she said. Hotch sat back and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't have to Emily," Hotch said, smiling as he called her by her given name. Emily returned with her hands behind her back. "It's just something that reminded me of you and I had to get it," she said. She held out a vinyl, wrapped in plastic. When Hotch took it and turned it over. He smiled when he saw the title. "Beatles White Album?" he said, holding it up. Emily nodded, "I knew you had the CD but Rossi said you'd been looking for the record" she explained. Hotch nodded, "Thank you," he said. He put the album on the floor, stood and walked out of the room. Emily frowned. She hadn't expected that.

A moment later he came back in and she smiled when she saw it in his hands. "What's the good in having a perfectly good record player boxed up, when there's an awesome album to listen to," he said, holding up the box. Emily smiled and watched him plug it in. He switched on the record and sat back down. He sighed and picked up his glass.

"You know my mom and I were there when they played at the Apple building? I was 7 and we were visiting my grandma," Hotch explained. He looked at Emily's face. "Ok. So I'm old," he said, embarrassed. Emily shook her head and pulled another box in front of her. "You're not old. I was just thinking that I'd only just turned one," she said as she started to unpack the box. Hotch looked at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled, "Alright. You're old. But then so am I," she joked. Hotch shook his head as she passed him the books. "You're far from old," he said. Emily smiled. "I'm only six years younger than you," she said. Hotch nodded. "I suppose. Which would you prefer? I'm young or you're old?" he asked. Emily smiled and stood, picking up the books and placing them on the shelves. "How about we're both young?" she asked. Hotch smiled.

After they'd finished unpacking the boxes in the living room they sat on the lounge. Hotch held the bottle up and he poured another drink for Emily. "So…" she said, looking around the room at their hard work. "Don't ask," he said. Emily dropped her jaw, "Don't ask what?" she asked innocently. Hotch realized she wasn't there to pressure him to make a decision. She was just there to keep him company. "I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed you would. I'm sorry," he said. Emily nodded. "I hadn't even considered it. You need to take the time and make a decision that's best for you and Jack," she answered, "I hope you know that even if you choose to leave the team you'll still be seeing all of us. We're a hard bunch to shake," she joked. Hotch nodded and looked at the fire. "I was going to say, So now this place is starting to look more like a home. Of course, it will only look like a home when Jack's toys are spread everywhere," Emily joked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. They stayed in silence for awhile. Emily sat up and started to say something when she looked over and saw Hotch had fallen asleep. She smiled and stood. She gently placed a blanket over him. She stood there for a moment before she picked up the empty glasses and took them into the kitchen. A moment later she returned to the lounge and picked up her purse and walked out the front door, locking it before she pulled it shut.

* * *

It was about 6am when Hotch woke up. He opened his eyes and noticed the sun shining through the front window. He looked around the room wondering if the night before had been a dream. He glanced at the bookshelves and realized it wasn't. He searched the room for Emily and couldn't see her. He stood and walked into the kitchen. Hotch found the glasses on the drainer and a note on the bench.

_Hotch, _

_It was good to see you last night. It seems like you're doing really well. I know I've offered before, and that you would never even ask, but if you need anything at all, I'm here. Adult conversation, drinks, a baby-sitter… anything. _

_I also wanted to let you know how incredible I think you are. After watching how you've handled everything I have nothing but respect and admiration for you. I hope you realize what an amazing example you are for Jack. He is truly lucky to have you as his dad and I'm sure he realizes it. _

_Anyway, just a short note. I was going to tell you this but you fell asleep. Good, cause you need it. I'll see you soon I'm sure. _

_Love Emily. _

Hotch smiled. He knew he could count on Emily. Although he hadn't taken her up on her offer for help, he knew in the back of his mind that he could depend on her. "Daddy!" Jack cried out, interrupting his dad's thoughts and running to his arms. Hotch sat his son on the bench. Jack still hadn't quite adjusted to having his dad around more, so he was still thrilled when he saw Hotch in the mornings. "How about breakfast?" Hotch asked. Jack nodded enthusiastically as his dad pulled the cereal out of the pantry. Jack picked up the note and smelled it. "Pretty," he said. Hotch looked at his son and smiled as he ruffled his hair.

* * *

Emily rang the doorbell. Hotch opened it, Jack clinging to his back. Emily smiled as Hotch opened the screen door. "Hey Emily," he said as she walked past. It had been a few months and Hotch was back at work. Emily had offered to babysit while Hotch went to a Unit Chief meeting/dinner. Hotch had taken her up on the offer, knowing that there weren't too many other people he would or could trust to take care of his son.

Emily followed Hotch and Jack into the kitchen. Jack jumped off his dad's back and threw himself into Emily's arms. She picked him up and hugged him close. "Ok, so he's had dinner and just needs to brush his teeth before bed," Hotch explained. Emily nodded. She mouthed "what time?" to Hotch and he mouthed back "eight." Emily smiled and nodded. "Alright. I should be back around 11," Hotch said as they walked to the front door, "Make yourself at home. There's soda, juice, etc in the fridge. And there's emergency numbers on the door," he explained. Emily nodded as Jack played with her hair. They stood at the door and watched Hotch walk down to his car. He turned as he hopped in and waved. Emily whispered in Jack's ear, "Wave bye to Daddy," and they waved as he reversed out of the driveway.

Hotch returned home at about 10:30. He walked into the family room and found Emily, asleep on the couch. She had a toy in her hand. Hotch looked around and smiled. The room was a lot tidier than it had ever been. He walked over to her and lay a blanket over her body. She stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Looks like he tired you out," Hotch said, smiling. Emily nodded and smiled. "Yeah. We played games and watched "Finding Nemo," she explained. Hotch smiled, nodding towards the kitchen. Emily followed him through and sat at the bench while Hotch switched on the kettle. "So how was the meeting?" Emily asked. Hotch rolled his eyes as he pulled a teabag out of the pantry. "Strauss is still walking around on eggshells with me," he said, frustrated. Emily frowned. "I think she just doesn't know how to approach you. I mean she did spend the better part of last year trying to ruin your career," Emily said. Hotch nodded as the kettle clicked. He poured their drinks and leant on the bench.

"I just. I wish everything could go back to normal… Or as close to normal as possible," Hotch said, playing with the teabag in his cup. Emily reached over and patted his arm. "Give it time Hotch," she said. Hotch nodded. When Emily pulled her hand away he immediately felt the warmth leave his arm. He looked up at her and smiled. "So… You had fun?" he asked sarcastically. Emily nodded. "He's a really great kid Hotch. You should be proud," she said. Hotch nodded. "I am. And he is," he answered. After she'd finished her tea Emily stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go," she said. Hotch nodded and took her cup, placing the two in the sink. "I'm sure you've got big plans for your weekend?" Hotch asked as they walked to the front door. Emily nodded. "Yeah, big plans. I have lunch with my mom tomorrow, a date tomorrow night, then my dad's coming to town for a couple of weeks so I'll hopefully see him on Sunday," she explained. Hotch raised his eyebrows at the mention of the word date. He decided to let it go, ignoring the jealous pang in his gut. "Well… Enjoy yourself. I guess I'll see you Monday," he said. Emily nodded. "See you Monday Hotch." Hotch grabbed Emily's arm. "Thanks again Emily," he said. She nodded and smiled, patting his arm. "Anytime Hotch," she said before she turned to walk down the front steps. Hotch watched her make her way to the car and waved as she drove off.

* * *

_Seriously? _Emily thought to herself, _I got dressed up, my favourite dress, heels, make-up…For what?_ Emily excused herself from the table. "I'll be back in a minute," she said as she stood. She grabbed her purse and walked to the bathroom. She pulled out her cell and called JJ. "Emily?" she said when she answered the phone. Emily sat on the toilet lid. "JJ, where are you guys? I need to get out of here," she explained. JJ chuckled. "Bad hey?" she asked. Emily smirked. "To say the least," she answered. "We're at the Auld Dubliner's," JJ told her friend, "Come and meet us when you're home free." Emily paused. "Can you call me in a few minutes please. Give me an excuse to leave?" she asked. JJ nodded, "Sure. I'll give you five minutes." Emily thanked her and they hung up.

Emily had returned to the table and Stephen had poured her another glass of wine while he told her about his latest purchase. "It's a fire-engine red Ferrari. Beautiful…" he listed off the specifications, sending Emily into a hazy-eyed daze. Her cell started to ring. "Prentiss," she said, answering her cell. "So this is the call you were waiting for. Something bad has happened, quick…" JJ said. Emily found it hard not to smile. "Ok. I'll meet you at the office soon," she said. After they hung up she picked up her purse. "Sorry Stephen, I have to get to work. We've got a case," Emily said, standing up. Stephen stood and nodded. "Alright. I'll get the cheque," he said. "I'm sorry but I've really gotta get going. I'll call you when I get back in town," she said. Stephen nodded and waved to the waiter for the cheque. Emily said goodbye and walked out the front door.

A half hour later Emily walked through the door of the bar. She looked around the room for her friends. "Emily!" JJ called out from the bar. Garcia was next to her and they were waiting while the bartender poured their drinks. Emily smiled and joined her friends. "Emily you look great!" JJ called out. Emily blushed and thanked her friend. "It's just something I threw on," Emily said, brushing her hands over her red silk dress. "We ordered you a drink," Garcia said when she reached them. Emily nodded. "Thanks girls. I need one," she said. JJ smiled and rubbed her friend's back. The bartender handed JJ the tray of drinks. Emily frowned. "How many drinks do we need?" she asked. JJ nodded towards the table, where the guys were sitting. Emily smiled as they made their way over.

"Hey Emily. How was your date?" Morgan asked her as the girls walked to the table. Emily blushed and looked at JJ. JJ shrugged her shoulders. "How's your night been guys?" she asked, looking around the table. Hotch stood and offered her a seat. She thanked him as he pulled another one from the next table and sat next to her. The others returned to their conversations as the ladies passed around the drinks. Emily sat back and watched everyone interact, noticing the change in behaviour outside the office. They were all so relaxed and full of laughs and smiles, a rare sight in their office.

"So how _was _your date?" Hotch asked, turning to her, breaking her thoughts. Emily turned and smiled. "Horrible," she said, rolling her eyes. Hotch smiled and his shoulders shook as he chuckled. Emily playfully pushed him. "What? It's funny," he said. She shook her head. "So what was so horrible about it?" he asked. Emily took a deep breath. "He kept talking about everything he owned. His Ferrari, his home, his summer house outside of London. I just sat there wondering if this is all that matters to some people. I mean I don't want to know about your belongings… I want to know about your dreams, aspirations, family, favourite books or music or movies," she answered. Hotch nodded and smiled.

"Derek!" Garcia cried out suddenly. Stevie Wonder's "For once in my life," started to play over the system. Derek smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for Garcia. She gladly took it and followed Morgan to the dancefloor. "Shall we?" Emily said, holding out her hand for Hotch. "I don't dance," he said, frowning. Emily shook her head. "I've had a lousy night. The least you could do is dance with me," she begged. He smiled and nodded. He felt a sudden surge of excitement run through his veins as they walked to the dancefloor hand in hand.

As she turned she put her hand on his shoulder and he put a hand on her waist. He liked the smooth feeling as he ran his hand over her dress. She leant in close, their bodies touching. Hotch smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry you had such a bad date," he said. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Was your lunch with your mom alright at least?" he asked. Emily nodded. "It was fine. I guess. The same questions. Do you enjoy your work? Why aren't you married yet? When are you going to have kids? It's all stuff I've heard before," she said. Hotch smiled. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. Emily smiled.

"You're actually a pretty good dancer," she said smirking. Hotch faked offence, then smiled. "You're surprised?" he asked. Emily laughed as Hotch spun her then pulled her close again. "Uh. Smooth," she said, smiling. Hotch laughed. "So uh… The classics, some contemporary authors and of course, textbooks. The Beatles, Beach Boys, The Smiths, Strokes, Who, Blondie, The Travelling Wilburys, too many to name. I have a younger brother, Sean, my mom. My dad passed away when I was a teenager, and of course, Jack. And aspirations, being a good dad," Hotch said. Emily frowned and looked up. "What?" she asked. Hotch smiled, "Favourite books, music, my family and aspirations," he explained. Emily laughed. "Thanks Hotch," she said. "What about you?" he asked. Emily paused and shook her head. "No. You only get to find these things out on a date," she said, biting her lip. Hotch nodded and looked down into her eyes. "Well. I guess we'll have to have a date then," he said. Emily laughed then looked up into his eyes. She realized he wasn't joking. He was serious. Emily smiled and leant her head on his chest. "By the way Emily, you look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear. For the rest of the song they swayed in silence. When the music finished they both took a step back. "I'm just gonna…" Emily said, pointing towards the bathroom. Hotch nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to the table.

Emily stood in the bathroom and leant on the vanity. She turned the tap on and let the cool water flow over her hands. She splashed her face and dried it with the paper towel. She heard the bathroom door open and turned to face JJ. "You ok Emily?" she asked. Emily nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'm going to call it a night," she explained. JJ nodded and they walked back to the team. "Alright. I've had enough for tonight. I need to get home," Emily said as JJ sat down next to Will. "Do you need a ride home?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded and Hotch stood. They said goodnight to the others and made their way out.

When they reached the street Hotch turned to the left and Emily followed. "I'm just parked up the block," he said. Emily nodded. "So where's Jack?" she asked. "His grandma asked if she could spend some time with him so he's spending the weekend with her," Hotch explained. Emily nodded and smiled. She was glad Hotch had a chance to unwind. He hadn't really had much of a chance recently. Emily smiled when they reached the car and Hotch opened the passenger door for her. She thanked him and he closed the door, before making his way to the driver's side.

The drive to Emily's apartment building was filled with conversation. Hotch had found he enjoyed Emily's company, and he assumed she felt the same. When they arrived outside her building Emily turned to Hotch. "Do you wanna come up for a coffee?" she asked. Hotch thought about it for a moment. He figured he'd make the most of his free weekend and take her up on the offer. "Sure," Hotch nodded. Emily smiled and they made their way upstairs.

Emily walked into the kitchen and switched on the light. Hotch followed and stood in the doorway. "Make yourself at home Hotch," she said. Hotch smiled and walked into the lounge. "So have you actually read all of these?" he asked, pointing to the bookshelves. Emily nodded as she poured the coffee into the mugs. "I've read all of them. I only buy one book at a time and don't buy a new one until I need to," she explained. Hotch chuckled, noticing the order in which they were organized. Alphabetical order by the author's surname. Emily walked into the room and handed Hotch a cup of coffee. "Thanks," he said.

They made their way to the couch and sat down. "Wow," Hotch said, looking out the window, "You've got an amazing view here," Hotch said. Emily nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure I had somewhere nice to come home to," she said. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "I wanted to make sure that Jack had a nice home," he explained. Emily nodded and smiled. "Your new place is beautiful," she said, "A nice big backyard." Hotch smiled. "I bought a tyre to put up in the big tree out the back. I was thinking of hanging it up tomorrow." Emily smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So how are you doing Hotch?" she asked. Hotch smiled, "Why do you ask?" Emily shrugged. "You've just been acting differently since you got back. And I assume there aren't too many people in your life you can talk to about it all. So…" He reached over and patted her knee. "I'm fine," he answered. Hotch put his cup on the table and leant back, closing his eyes, his hand still on her knee. "I'm just wondering when it will start to feel _normal _again," he said. "I'm sure it'll start to feel normal soon enough. You just have to be patient I guess," she said. They sat in silence for a moment before Emily reached over and brushed a stray hair behind his ear.

Hotch smiled and opened his eyes. He turned and looked her in the eyes. She was smiling and looking at her hand playing with his hair. Hotch reached up and touched her face gently. Emily smiled and turned her face into his hand. "Emily," Hotch said, "You're beautiful." Emily blushed and Hotch sat up and leant forward. He kissed her gently, pulling her body close to his. "Hotch," she said as their foreheads met. She reached up and put her hand on his bicep. He kissed her again. Emily pulled back and sighed as he kissed down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his hands down from her shoulders, over her waist, and to her hips. His hands landed on her thighs. "Hotch," she cried out.

"Hotch," she repeated, "Wait," she said. He sat up, looked into her eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry," he said, standing up quickly. "No, Hotch. Wait," Emily said, standing up. "I didn't mean… I just think we should talk about this," she said, putting her hands on his arms. Hotch nodded his head and smiled. "Ok," he said as she led him to the lounge.

Emily curled her feet up under her. Hotch turned to face her. "I'm sorry," he said. Emily shook her head and put her hand on his. He looked down at them. "Emily, you don't have to... I understand if you don't want to…" Hotch said, his voice trailing off. "Hotch, will you shut up for a second?" she said. Hotch smiled and nodded. Emily took his hand in hers and smiled. "I really care about you. I've watched things in your life fall apart and how you've handled everything. I have the greatest respect and admiration for you. I want you to know that I think you're incredible. And that I would love nothing more than to be with you," she explained. Hotch nodded. "But?" he asked. Emily shook her head. "No buts," she said. "However? Nevertheless?" Hotch said. She shook her head again. "I just think we need to be careful. I mean you've got to put Jack first, we've got the team and our jobs to worry about, I need to be sure that you're ready for this. I mean it really hasn't been that long and I don't want you to feel pressured," she said. Hotch nodded. "We can take things slowly, we can tell Jack when we both think it's time, and we can figure some way so that it doesn't affect our work," he said. Emily nodded.

They'd been sitting on the couch, talking about how to work their relationships in with their roles at work and Hotch's life with Jack. "Alright, What's say we call it a night," Emily suggested. "You're right. It's getting late. I should go," Hotch said. Emily grabbed his hand. "Why don't you stay? It's too late to drive home now," she asked. Hotch smiled and put his hands on her waist. "Slow?" he asked. Emily nodded. "I know. But, why don't you just stay the night? To sleep… You can even sleep in the guest room if you want," she answered. Hotch smiled. He didn't have to pick Jack up until the next afternoon and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to spend the night with Emily in his arms. Emily smiled and led him up the stairs, switching off the lights on the way up.

When they reached her room Emily walked into the ensuite with her pyjamas and changed. When she returned Hotch was in his boxers and a t-shirt. She smiled when she saw him. She'd only really seen him in suits or the occasional shirt and jeans, so this was new. He also smiled when he saw her, dressed in a pair of boxers and a Yale t-shirt. Emily pulled back the blankets on the bed and Hotch climbed in next to her. "Hotch," she said as she lay down, facing him. "Emily," he answered, mirroring her serious tone. "Does this feel weird?" she asked. Hotch chuckled. "A little bit. But good weird," he answered. Emily smiled and looked up at him. She leant forward and kissed him gently. "Goodnight Hotch," she said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Emily," he replied. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her close, their hearts beating next to each other.


End file.
